


Day 20

by galvelociraptor



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galvelociraptor/pseuds/galvelociraptor
Summary: “I think he has your ears,” Erik said.





	Day 20

“I think he has your ears,” Erik said.

“My ears? Erik, what the fuck?” Charles retorted.

The baby gurgled at them.

“Well, I think he has your hands,” Charles said, snottily.

Erik glared at Charles, then surreptitiously compared his hands to the baby’s.

Charles said, “I suppose if we are to look after this baby, he’ll need a name.”

“He needs a strong German name,” Erik replied.

“He already has a name,” Raven said, bamfing into existence alongside Azazel. “That’s Kurt. Thanks for babysitting, Charles!” She bussed his cheek, then vanished again.

“He _does_ look like his parents,” Erik mused.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the days of fic from my NaNotWriMo 2016. (I called it NaNOTWriMo because I had no intention of writing 50K, and indeed I didn't.)


End file.
